falling in love has its consequences
by MAYYY
Summary: what happens when the twilight world meets the house of night world. What happenes when rosalie reveals her secret? New love, new enemies, and a new story, read for more! sorry we suck at summaries,and spelling written by thompy1901 and myself :
1. Rosalie's secret

**Disclaimer;** We don't own twilight or House of night in ANY way (:

**Here's the deal….**

**This story is a cross over between house of night and twilight. We all hate zoey, she always gets all the guys and of course cheats on them, so she doesn't exsist in this story, sorry if you love zoey but we had to cut the bitch. The truth hurts, we know (:**

**Okay now your really gonna hate us but theres no Jasper either but Alice finds love with someone else but who??**

**You'll just have to keep reading to find out (Y)**

**The reason is we all heart Jasper and no one wants to see the poor guy get dumped by the pixie, so were spearing him the heart break. **

Prologue

_The black wings came out of the earth, I could sense the fear and confusion all around me, bird and man combined erupted from the ground and as all hell broke loose he spoke three fatal words, with the voice of a God…_

"_I AM KALONA!"…_

ALICE POV

I came out of the vision, I felt the eyes of my family burning into me, Edward quickly came to my side, and I registered shock on his features.

"Alice what was that"

"I don't know, Edward. But it can't be good. And who the hell is Kalona?" I asked a little fear seeping into my voice. Carlisle could see my distress.

"Alice, did you just have a vision?" Carlisle asked, frowning a little

"NO shit Sherlock!!" Emmett boomed, laughing at his own joke.

"Emmett! Don't talk to your father like that!" scolded Esme. As Rosalie's hand came down and slapped the big idiots head, he disserves a good wak around the head one and a while.

Edward caught my attention again as he read my thoughts and chuckled lightly.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and skipped to Carlisle side, he looked at me questionably,

"looks like we have some travelling to do"

"but where are we travelling to alice?" Carlisle asked

I frowned as I thought about the location

"I don't know. I didn't catch anything about where it was, did you Edward?"

I looked at my brother questioningly

He frowned as he thought back to the vision

"I don't know but it was dark and there were lots of people with strange tatooes on their foreheads, they looked like crescent moons to me. But it looked like some sort of ritual or gathering" he announced

We all heard Rose's gasp.

Her face looked horror stricken; if it was possible she even looked paler then usual. Emmett grasped her hand and looked at her intently.

"rose its ok, but I think we should tell them…" Emmett trailed off

"Tell us what?" Carlisle asked looking directly at Emmett.

Rose sighed and began to explain

"you all know my story of how I was changed but I never told you about all of my family. when I was 12, my mother conceived another child; my little sister; Sophia. With nearly every family, there was a scandal and ours was Sophia. She was reckless and deceitful. I was the favourite child and Sophia was second best, always being told by our mother; "can't you be more like Rose?" when she was 7 she started having nightmares and always woke up screaming. My mother couldn't take anymore and broke one day and took her to a shrink. She told him about hearing voices in her head and she was treated for insanity. She was mentally ill, and badly. My parents kept her hidden in the house and were ashamed of having a freak for a daughter. I loved Sophia and tried to spend as much time as her as I could but after a few weeks, mother forbade me from seeing her, saying that her insanity would rub off on me.

They started to spread the word that she died and even held a funeral for her, but she was really just locked upstairs in her bedroom. I visited her though, but in secret. I would sneak into her bedroom at night after my parents had fallen asleep and would sit and talk with her for hours. She was still my little sister and we never spoke of her illness and sometimes I could convince myself that she was normal."

If Rosalie could shed tears I'm sure she would have been sobbing. The look on her face was pure heartbreak and would stay imprinted in my mind for all eternity.

"then three weeks later, the whole thing with Royce happened. My family thought I was dead. And when I died, Sophia's only hope of sanity died along with me. She had no one to talk to anymore and her link to the outside world was gone.

I still kept tabs on my sister even after my transformation and I heard that she became a vampyre but I different breed to ours. She was marked by a tracker and has tattoos on her forehead, in the shape of a crescent moon. She started teaching at a school for vampyres in Oklahoma."

"There's a school for vampyres? What do they teach there, how to drink blood?" Emmett laughed

I felt disgust towards Emmett just then, Rosalie had poured her heart and soul out for us to see and all Emmett did was laugh, how insensitive could someone be?!

I slapped Emmett round the head at his thoughtless comment.

"This is not funny Emmett, you big oaf!" I screamed at him

Rose looked at me and with her eyes told me thank you.

And of course Edward had to have his say in the matter

"But why didn't you tell us in the first place Rose?!" he asked, looking angry towards Rose. Emmett looked daggers at him and argued back protecting Rose and then all Hell broke loose in my Family and the damage of the bomb Rose dropped on us, sunk she had answered our question, looks like we're going to Oklahoma….

Sorry about the cliff hanger but review if you want moree (:

haha, blacmail (Y) x


	2. Meet the Cullens

**Here's Chapter 2 for y'all (:**

**Disclaimer; **we don't own the wonderful world of twilight or House of night, unfortunately – Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and the wonderful P.C and Kristin Cast own house of night series (:

Two great series combined; what more could you ask for??

**And we're also open to all ideas you guys might have (:**

**On with the story ….**

**Damien's POV **

"Oh goddess! They had meatballs!" I squealed as we came to the que for the food room and the twins both gave me glares that scared me shitless.

"What?" I asked, blushing a tad at their scrutiny

"Damien, sometimes you are such a girl." Erin said still giving me death glares

Stevie Rae laughed and of course Shaunee agreed wit Erin.

"Erin I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Thank you!" I hugged her and brushed off the meant to be insult that I took as a compliment.

I skipped over to the food that smelt oh so delicious and grabbed the biggest plate of meatballs I could find, I could hear my tummy rumble just looking at the mouth watering food.

"There, there baby girl, you'll be fed soon enough" I murmured to my tummy. I heard Jack's familiar squeal from the door of the food room

"Meatballs!" he squeaked, he was so cute.

Damn, I loved that boy. I sighed to myself. I went and sat down at an empty table and the Twins, Stevie Rae, jack, duchess, Erik, Darius and Aphrodite join me. We were all glad that Aphrodite had stopped being a royal bitch and she was actually such a nice girl underneath. All that bitchiness was starting to get on my tits.

"Ooh guys! It's 134 days till Christmas and I know what I want! There's a new Kenny Chesney CD out and I gotta have it" Stevie Rae announced.

The girl was a bloody lunatic; NO ONE liked Kenny Chesney, he was a country boy and his ass wasn't even that good so why Stevie Rae was head over heals for him I will never know.

"Seriously Stevie Rae, you're such a bumpkin. As if you still listen to that Kenny Chesney, western crap. Get some taste in music girl." Aphrodite said with a flick of her hair. If she was gonna go back to her bitchy self again then I might have to cut off all that pretty blonde hers of hers to stop her bloody flicking it.

"Kenny Chesney isn't western and he isn't crap either. You just don't see him the way I do. Now if y'all stop slaggin' off Kenny would you please be so gracious as to focus on the matter at hand. Big bitch 101 just walked through the door" Stevie Rae stared over my shoulder to get a better look at the person in the doorway.

I turned around and sure enough there stood the queen bitch herself in all her glory. She might be gorgeous but she was a bloody pain in our asses. Neferet. She walked into the food room followed by one of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. She was pale white and ad blonde hair that fell down her back in soft curls. She had strange gold eyes and a pair of the most gorgeous boots on her feet as she chased after Neferet. The girl had fashion sense as well as looks. Lucky bitch.

She ran after Neferet shouting "Sophia, Sophia wait!" who was she talking too. There wasn't a Sophia in this house of night. She must have been confused. Then I noticed she didn't have a mark on her forehead; damn this beautiful woman was human. How could a human be so stunning? It wasn't fair.

Just as I was about to comment on the fact the blonde must have been mentally confused as well as human, a drop dead gorgeous bloke ran in to the food room, chasing after the blonde.

He was bloody huge! He reminded me of a bear, as his muscles were clearly visible through his tight top. I was getting flushed just looking at the man that defined the phrase; sex on legs. I turned to look at Jack and saw that his face mirrored mine. His mouth was hanging open and he looked completely gob smacked.

I heard Aphrodite's loud gasp when she saw the bear like man, it seemed like the whole food room was looking in awe at these stunning people that burst through other door, unannounced.

"Wow, it's like I'm in heaven for beautiful people!" Stevie Rae whispered.

Then a small pixie like girl walked in and headed straight for our table. She was stunning too but looked more friendly then sexy. She had a sweet face and cute smile and the most amazing hair ever. It was black and spike in a pixie style. I needed tips from the girl.

"Sorry to burst in here, but I saw you in a vision I had. Do you know anything about a bloke called Kalona?" The pixie girl's voice was high and musical, it was beautiful. You couldn't help but feel insignificant standing next to her in comparison.

"Who are you?" I heard Darius say, he was obviously in shock too.

"Ooh sorry, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen" She smiled sweetly at us.

"Sorry, but you said you saw us in a vision?" Inquired Darius

"Well you see, I have visions of the future and we-"She was cut short by Aphrodite

"Wait a sec! You have visions too?! Well fuck me! I thought I was the only bloody one! Where've you been all this time pixie girl?" Aphrodite looked completely shocked

"So you have visions too?" the girl named Alice asked Aphrodite looking in pure shock too.

"Well, yeah. It's my gift from Nyx. But you don't have a mark; you're not a fledgling so how do you have visions?" Aphrodite had a point there. She may be blonde, but she wasn't stupid.

"Well, I'm a vampire…" Alice said looking confused

The gang was completely in shock

How could she be a vampyre without a mark and she didn't look old enough to be changed completely she looked 17-ish and most fledglings completely the change when they're 19, 20.

"But, but, how- but- you're, but, but…" Erin stammered looking like a lost puppy

"What my twin here is trying, and failing, to say is how the freaking hell are you a vamp when you don't have a mark? And you're like completely way too young?!" Shaunee explained.

"Well, I'm a different kind of vampire. I was bitten and not marked you see." Alice explained to us. Wow. I let out a low whistle as I took in this new information. There was more then one breed of vampire that we never knew about. Holy hell.

Just then there was a blur of movement and I gusted of air as we felt the presence of someone else join our little 'discussion'. There standing next to Alice was the most gorgeous, stunning, and beautiful; boy I had ever seen in all my gay life. My jaw dropped so low and hard I swear to Nyx it hit the floor.

He was mother fucking hot! (Excuse my French) he had amazing bronze hair and golden eyes like Alice, the blonde girl and the bear man. He was ghostly pale and he was so unbelievably hot that Jack started to hyperventilate.

The stud-muffin raised an eyebrow at Jack and Alice let out a little giggle.

"Don't mind him, he's just Gay… get a grip Jack!" Aphrodite said punching Jack playfully in the arm. Jack seemed to stop Hyperventilating and just did an impression of a goldfish instead.

The twins were sharing their 'Oh My God' look and Stevie Rae looked completely dumb founded.

"This is my brother Edward by the way. He's a vamp, too" Alice said looking at the glorious creature that was called Edward.

Holy mother fucking hell, this boy was fitter then Gerard Butler half naked in 300, and damn Gerard Butler was the king of hotness and this Edward guy could wipe the floor with Gerard's fit arse.

Edward then looked at me with those gorgeous golden eyes and I very nearly fell off my bloody chair. Bloody hell, this man would be the death of me!

"Thanks" he murmured giving me a wink. OMG! He just freaking winked at me! I was gonna faint damn it!

"Huh?!" I murmured to him brilliantly. What had I said???

"But nothing beats Butler in 300" he said punching me slightly in the arm.

HE TOUCHED ME!!!!!!! Now I really was gonna faint!

"Ooh, did I say that out loud?" I blushed remembering my thought about Gerard Butler and Edward here wiping the floor with his arse.

"No, but I can read minds so I heard it" Edward grinned at me and I wanted to die from embarrassment. Stupid Damien, stupid, stupid!

Just then I noticed everyone at the table (except Darius and Erik) blushing furiously. Ha-ha! They were caught in the act too. Mind you great minds think alike.

Just then we all heard a loud "Sophia! WAIT!" as the blonde woman finally caught up with Neferet. I noticed there was another drop dead gorgeous guy again. He was different though, he had cropped black hair and russet coloured skin. My eyes then travelled down to his chest. MOTHER KILL ME NOW! I thought as I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a mega 8 pack that I bet all the guys in this room were jealous of and then I noticed he was only wearing a pair of shorts as well. Was the boy bloody mental? It was freezing outside and even we fledglings could feel the nip of winter in the air.

"LISTEN TO ME!" the blonde screeched at Neferet grabbing her arm and turning her around to face her. How could the blonde not be even slightly intimidated by Neferet's terrifying facial expression. Great, this would end up in a cat fight, I could just tell. Then Neferet raised her hand to slap the blonde across the face but, damn that blonde was fast! She ducked out Neferet's aim and instead, Neferet's hand collided with the fit, half naked guy that was behind the blonde.

The guy instantly started to shake, violently with what I could only assume was rage. He must have anger issues.

Then I heard Edward next to me yell, "Jacob, NO!" but it was too late. I watched in pure horror and fascination as the fittie changed into a huge, horse sized russet coloured wolf.

Great, now there would be dog hair in EVERYONE'S food!

**Review please (:**


	3. Welcome to the House of Night

**Disclaimer; **we don't own twilight or house of night in any way (:

**BTW; Bella is human **

* * *

**RosaliesPOV**

This car journey was pure torture and the silent night outside the fragile glass of the window made it worse. I started drumming my fingers on the headboard to sooth my anxiousness. My action didn't go unnoticed as Emmett turned to look at me from the driver's seat.

"Babe, trust me. It'll be alright. And could you stop it with your fingers? You're giving me a headache." Emmett said warily. He didn't want to get on my bad side; not today.

"How many times do I have to tell you, rose? It's gonna be okay. Now stop with the whole 'I'm so scared' act before I wipe it off your pretty face" Alice smiled evilly at me, but still looking innocent and cute all the same.

Just as I was bout to react to her comment her features went blank and it was obvious she was in a vision.

I clawed the seat nervously as I waited for Alice to resurface from her vision. I looked down at the seat I was clawing and saw 10 finger shaped holes in the seat. Sometimes I forgot my own strength.

Suddenly Alice's head snapped up with a wide grin on her pixie face. I immediately started firing questions at her.

"What did you see? Is Sophia ok? Did she say anything about me? Is she happy to see me? What time are we gonna get there? What does she look like? Is she mad? I bet she's mad!"

Then good old Alice said the one thing that was the most unhelpful answer…

"Shopping! Knee high boots this time rose and they have the cutest ones in schuh so looks like we'll need a quick shopping trip after this little reunion."

"ALICE! How could you think about stupid shopping at a time like this?! I'm about to see my sister that I haven't seen in almost 70 years **(A/N; Just a random guess)** and all you can do is think about knee high boots?! You can be such an idiot sometimes!" I almost growled at Alice; she was starting to tick me off!

**

* * *

****EdwardPOV**

"So just stop being such an idiot" Rose snapped at an innocent looking Alice.

Rose looked furious and I felt sorry for the poor chair that she was gouging. Looked like Emmett would have to get some new seats for the jeep.

I don't know what she's stressing out about. Alice had told her that everything would work out okay. I suppose she was just anxious about seeing her sister again. I sighed and relaxed into my seat and felt Bella squeeze my hand gently and looked at me questioningly.

All of a sudden a felt a overpowering thought it blocked out everyone's thoughts even Rosalie's.

'_God Rosalie can be such a BITCH; if she was human I swear she would be hormonal" _

I looked in the direction of the thought of course it was Alice, she gave me a sheepish grin, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

'_Don't laugh at me; you were probably thinking the same!'_

I grinned crookedly back at her, and she stuck out her delicate little tongue, how could some one so small, be so annoying?

"I think we're here," Bella said quietly, I followed her eyes and saw a huge mansion like building rising out from behind the trees. Rosalie spun round and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Ow, your crushing my hand!" he glanced at her and saw her worried expression, "Don't worry it's gonna be fine" he smiled reassuringly at her.

I turned to Alice, she was looking into the future, but she couldn't see anything, a growl escaped me, that stupid wolf, always getting in the way, now we couldn't see any thing.

"What's wrong Edward?" I heard Bella ask, her brown eyes deep and full of concern. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, her scent of strawberries and freesia was overpowering.

"Nothing. Just Alice can't see the future now, you know because of Jacob. He must get involved somehow." I thought out loud.

The car suddenly stopped and it turned out that we had parked in the parking lot just a little way from the school. I helped Bella out of the car and turned back to see Alice skip off to Carlisle, Esme and Jacob. She was probably going to tell Jacob about the vision or non vision that meant that Jacob became to involved and messed with the future.

I watched Jacob closely and I saw him nod to whatever Alice was saying. Jacob then looked up to me and Bella and smiled warmly at Bella. That mutt was starting to get on my nerves. I let out a small growl and thankfully Bella didn't hear it. She was to busy smiling back at Jacob.

'_Come on! How much longer, I can't bear this I need to see her.' _Rosalie was really nervous about this and her thoughts were no different. She was desperate to see her little sister but was scared about how the outcome would turn out, that's why she wouldn't stop pestering me and Alice. To get every detail from every vision Alice had. It was a little annoying to be honest.

Rose's patience was thin and finally snapped. She strode past Carlisle and Esme and headed straight to the school gates, Emmett fast on her heels. She pushed open the gates with a little more force then necessary and the metal squealed in protest. She walked straight up the long drive that lead to the beautiful school. We were all following her now and Bella was struggling to keep up. I stayed behind to keep with Bella, my pace matching hers easily. It did annoy me walking at human pace but I wasn't going to leave Bella walking behind us. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly and she looked up at me and smiled.

We had reached the school doors now and Rose and Emmett were looking around the grand hallway. Suddenly a figure started walking calmly towards us. The figure paused midstride, '_Is that…. No it can't be. She died. I went to the funeral. Oh stop it Neferet!'_ then shook their head, seeming to shake off the thought.

The figure emerged out of the dark and we heard Rose gasp. We all looked at the woman in front of us. She had flaming auburn hair that cascaded down her back in waves. She had bright green eyes that stood out on her pale face. Across her forehead was a series of interact tattoos. They were a beautiful deep blue and swirled across her forehead and over her high cheek bones. In the centre of her forehead was a neat crescent moon. She was dressed in a deep blue dress ,that matched the colour of her tattoos, with a small symbol that looked like black wings embroided above the breast. She smiled widely at us and held out her hand to Carlisle.

"Hello, welcome to the house of night of Oklahoma. I am Neferet, high priestess of Nyx and headmistress of the school. How may I help you today?"

She spoke with a high and musical voice that rung out like bells. She spoke with confidence. Carlisle reached forward to shake Neferet's out stretched hand but instead Neferet grabbed Carlisle's forearm and bowed her head. _'wow, his skin is so cold. It must be Cold outside.' _I chuckled to myself, she was way off. It was strange though. She had blood in her veins; I could smell it, But she must be a vampire if she was headmistress of a school for vampires. Her blood smelled different to humans though, it wasn't as appealing, it smelled nice but not as edible smelling.

"So how may I help you humans today. We have not had any problems with the police in these past weeks and all of our fledglings have stayed on the school premises. What is the reason for you're visit?" She asked, still smiling and looking directly at Carlisle.

There was a quite giggle that seemed to escape Alice's lips and Neferet turned her green eyed gaze on her.

"I'm sorry but we're not humans. We're Vampires too." Alice said, meeting Neferet's eyes and smiling.

Neferet looked puzzled and asked, "If you are not humans, and claim to be vampires then where are your marks?" She frowned

"We are a different breed of vampires. We are the Cullen's and we are different to our breed of vampire as we do not drink human blood, we drink animals. " Carlisle explained to Neferet.

"Oh. Well, I've never heard of a different breed of vampires, I always thought we were-" Neferet started but was cut off by an impatient Rosalie.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we came here to see someone. Erm; Sophia Hale? I was told she's a teacher here." Rose asked of Neferet.

Neferet's expression faltered and her smile now disappeared completely.

"I'm sorry but there is no one here that goes by that name. Now I think you should leave." Neferet said hastily.

"Now listen here missy. We came all the way from bloody Washington to see this Sophia now we were told she teaches here and w would like to look." Emmett announced, standing up for Rose. Rose looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"I really think you should leave. No one goes by that name anymore." Neferet hissed.

"Sophia…" Rose asked, looking at Neferet directly.

"I'm sorry but I don't go by that name anymore and I really think you should be going now. Goodbye." Neferet said, walking towards us slowly so we would have to back out the door.

"No wait! Sophia! It's me! It's me Rose! Rosie! Please Sophia, you have to remember me." Rosalie almost sobbed.

"Rose, you left me for dead, LEAVE NOW!" Neferet almost bellowed, you could hear the power and authority in her voice.

"Sophia, PLEASE!" Rose pleaded.

"SECURITY!" Neferet shouted and Rosalie was grabbed by 4 men with the same tattoos on the forehead. They grabbed at rose but she pushed them off and Emmett helped in every way he could, punching as many of them as he could.

"Sophia!" Rose shouted again, but Neferet was already walking away.


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer; **unfortunately we don't own twilight or House of night, sad init?

**Damien's POV**

I heard Jack's girlish scream from next to me and swear my ear drums burst from how high pitched it was. The giant wolf was stood in front of Neferet, its entire frame shaking from what looked like rage, major anger issues much?

Everyone was screaming (including me) and running for the nearest exit. while the Cullen's were trying to fight their way through the crowd, kids were flying everywhere. i still couldn't get over Edward's immense beauty. finally they got there. the tall blonde one was scowling at the wolf. while Nefetret was frozen in shock. the blonde turned back to the wolf, and the wolf growled.

"god you dogs just ruin everything" she shouted at it. and i swear i saw the wolf roll its eyes.

by that time Edward had reached it and so had a brown haired girl.

"phase back Jacob." he growled. " i don't care, we will find you some clothes later, by the way congratulations on scaring half the population of the school."

the browned haired girl suddenly pushed past E and started whispering to the wolf while stroking it? gosh my day keeps getting weirder and weirder. Edward went and touched the girl on the shoulder.

"Bella step back and turn around, he is going to phase back." a blush crept over her face, as she turned around and gave the giant wolf some room.

We all watched in awe as the russet brown wolf shivered and was then human again, but he was missing something. My eyes wondered down his oh-so-perfect body and then...

"OH SWEET JESUS!" me and jack squealed at the same time

this drop dead gorgeous boy, stood in the middle of the school canteen completely naked, and I mean birthday suit naked, and every girls eyes were on him (including mine and Jacks) and he slowly blushed and placed his hands over his manhood. i couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips and it seemed that the whole canteen burst into laughter. I laughed so much my cheeks hurt and tears streamed down my face, i turned to my left to look at the guys and they were all laughing hysterically like me. Including Darius who i had never seen laugh so hard.

Then Edward handed Jacob his grey coat and Jacob took it quickly, still blushing and wrapped it around himself, trying to cover up the area he didn't want us to see.

suddenly Aphrodite got up and swaggered over to them. She swayed her perfect hips as usual and caught the attention of the Cullen's.

She stood in front of them, hands on hips and raised her eyebrow. She looked the big buff guy up and down, a smile playing on her lips. Oh, i knew that look. She's going to pull out the flirting card. But Darius was right here!! all i could do was gape at her, what was she doing?!

Suddenly, the blonde stunning girl stood in front of Emmett, glaring at Aphrodite, warning her with her eyes. Ooh! that piece of lush eye candy was blondie's boyfriend.

"Can we help you?" the blonde girl hissed at Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled angelically, but of course we all knew her better then that.

"Yeah actually. you can explain why the fuck there was a gaint dog in the middle of our freakin' canteen!" Aphrodite hissed back, ooh I smell a bitch fight.

Darius then got up and walked over to Aphrodite, throwing evil looks at the Blonde girl and piece of eye candy.

Darius came up behind Aphrodite and wrapped his heavily muscled arms around her. The other piece of eye candy did the same but around the other bitchy blonde girl.

"Calm down Rose" the eye candy man said to the blonde girl, she visibly relaxed. her posture relaxing back into the bear man. Damn, i wish i could cuddle with him.

"So then bitch, why are you and the mutt here?" Aphrodite said.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you stupid little girl! And I have nothing to do with that dog" she spat, venom in her voice

Now, by the looks of it, the big lush eye candy dude was restraining blondie instead of hugging her although he hadn't moved.

"By the way I'm not a little girl, in fact I've probably shagged more men then you! HA! BITCH!" Aphrodite laughed

"How dare you!! YOU SLAG!" blondie shouted; BITCH FIGHT!!

"HA! I'd rather be a slag then a ugly good for nothing virgin!" Aphrodite laughed again

Mr eye candy then chuckled "Trust me, she ain't a virgin!" he laughed

Blondie smiled smugly and Aphrodite, still restrained by Darius, spat in her face

Blondie screamed and struggled against Mr eye candy's hold even more

Alice was then in between them and she shouted at the top of her voice; "SHUT UPPPP!!!"

everyone feel silent.

"Thank you. Now Rosalie, stop acting like some stupid little human and calm down, and you." her gaze turned to Aphrodite, "You don't even know her and you really shouldn't talk to people like that" Aphrodite actually looked ashamed! OMG!!

"Urm, sorry to disturb the bitch fight but could we kinda hurry, you might not of noticed but, I HAVE NO GOD DAMN PANTS ON!"Jacob yelled, looking embarrass and angry all at the same time. I could see his point though. He was stood there in nothing but Edward's coat around his waist and Aphrodite and the other blondie were having some kind of bitch fight. Poor boy.

"Well sorry wolf boy but it's not my fault that you can't keep your pants on." Aphrodite sneered. The other blondie laughed.

"you know, i think i could learn to like you, kid" blondie chuckled, looking at Aphrodite.

"Okay but don't call me kid." Aphrodite flicked her hair.

"deal" blondie laughed

"right, okay while you two blondie's catch up and become BFF's, I'll go wait in the car" Jacob rolled his eyes and headed out of the canteen.

"NO, don't you dare go into my car, i don't want it smelling of wet dog" Rosalie yelled after Jacob. She then spun around and started striding back towards Alice.

"Where is Sophia now?" she asked worriedly.

"hmmm, well at in the next five minuets she will be back in her office." said alice. Rosalie grabbed Mr eye candy hand and started dragging him in the direction of the of the door.

"okayyyyyy" said Aphrodite "i think that we need an explinantion" she turned her eyes accusingly to the remaining vampires.

"Well you see, we came here mainly because I had that vision I told you guys about, you know the one with Kalona. Well any way, turns out that Neferet is actually Rosalie here's long lost sister. So we're trying to find her and make her believe us and fight off this kalona when he does come crashing out from the tree like in my vision." Alice explained.

"Okay, I'm a little confused" Stevie Rae frowned

"I think we need introductions" I nodded

Alice nodded "yeah, well I'm Alice, that was Rosalie and Mr macho was Emmett, he's huge but a complete softy" she pointed to where blondie and Mr eye candy had left "That's Edward, of course you already know I'm though" she pointed to Edward and he smiled and i swear i nearly fainted, this boy was just too gorgeous for words, "And this is Bella" Alice pointed to the little brown haired girl. Edward grabbed her hand. and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed a little. aaawww! they were so cute together. To bad Mr gorgeous was taken, never mind; I had Jack

"Okay, well I'm Damien, This is Aphrodite, Darius, Erik, Stevie Rae, Erin, Shaunee but we call those two the twins, but as you can see they are definitely not twins but they think like exactly the same thing, its kinda creepy, and this handsome little thing is Jack" i winked at Jack, and he smiled back. he was too cute for words, damn I love the boy!

"Oh yeah, Damien and Jack are totally gay" Stevie Rae said.

Damn right I was gay, and proud.

"Okay so explain this vision thing you had to us, maybe we can help you, little priestess" said Darius. we all nodded

"Okay..." Alice explained her vision to us.

_damn, we were in trouble. _

_

* * *

_

**so what did ya' think??**

**took us ages to write but hope you like it (:**

**sad for us we only got a few review and we're not feeling the love here guys!**

**Please reviewwww! we love to know what you think, it really helps.  
**

**Love you all xxx**


End file.
